My Everything
by nightwingluv
Summary: Wally has a surprise for Dick, one that leaves him speechless and close to tears.


A wave of confusion washed over Dick as M'gann instructed him to close his eyes and remove his glasses. Dick hesitated then did so once M'gann promised him she'd do everything from behind so she'd never see his face. Shortly after Dick felt silk rub against his skin as M'gann wrapped a red silk ribbon over his eyes, robbing him of his sight. M'gann giggled as she tied the ribbon in place. "What's going on Megan?" Dick asked as he was robbed of his vision.

"You'll have to wait and find out. Wally just asked me to do this." M'gann grabbed Dick's arm and led him outside. She gently guided him along a path of sand as they walked from the cave to the beach. The sand was warm between their toes, the air was cool as the sun set and the breeze carried moister from the sea. M'gann giggled excitedly as she grabbed Dick's shoulders and pulled him to a halt. "He's all yours Wally," She then floated off back towards the cave.

Wally walked over and gave Dick a short, passionate kiss. He then took the blindfold off of Dick's eyes. Dick's sky blue eyes looked at Wally's smiling face. Wally's emerald green eyes were filled with excitement as he leaned in to kiss Dick again. Wally laced his fingers into Dick's during the kiss then pulled away to lead Dick to their destination a few feet away. Dick looked down and noticed white and red rose petals that created a pathway to a blanket and basket Wally had out a few feet from the incoming, low tide. Vanilla scented candles were lit and held the corners of the blanket down. "What's all this?"

Wally smiled as he pulled Dick down onto the blanket. Rose petals covered the blanket and roses were placed on top of the basket. "I just wanted some time with my man. We've been so busy with missions and you've been busy at college, we haven't really had any us time.

Dick leaned in and kissed Wally, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Wally reached into the basket and pulled out a container of chocolate covered strawberries. "Want one?"

"Sure," Dick opened his mouth and Wally placed the sweet dessert on his tongue. Dick ate the strawberry then noticed Wally fidgeting with the blanket. "Are you okay? You are very fidgety and you never fidget."

"Yea, I'm fine," Wally smiled at Dick to reassure him.

Dick knew something was going on. Wally was nervous, he had this beautiful set up, on the beach, at sunset. Wally was definitely planning something. Dick fed Wally a strawberry and noticed his whole body was shaking.

The sun began to set and Wally pulled a small, black, velvet box from the basket. He got on one knee and Dick stood up in surprise. Dick's hands covered his mouth as he looked down into Wally's gentle green eyes. "Wally is this what I think this is?" Dick asked through his hands.

Wally looked up into Dick's sapphire eyes with his emerald ones. "Richard Grayson, ten amazing years ago we met and became instant friends. Nine years later, I confessed my love for you. I was so nervous that I'd just destroyed the most important friendship I'd ever had with another person. You told me you loved me back and made my world complete. You then entrusted me with your secret identity,something you've never told anyone else. These nine years have been nothing but complete bliss with you. We've shared laughs, tears, pain, joy, love. You've been my best friend, my true love, my shoulder to cry on, my everything. I love you more then anything." Wally opened the box, revealing a shining silver ring, glistening in the fading sunlight. The ring was simple; it was a thin silver band with 'Love Forever and Always' inscribed on the inside. "Richard John Grayson, you are my friend, my love, my world. Would you do me an extraordinary honor,and marry me?"

Dick looked down at Wally with tears in his eyes. "Yes!" Dick removed the hands from his face so he could embrace Wally. Dick's smile broadened as Wally slid the ring onto his finger. Wally got up and wrapped his arms around the small of Dick's back pulling him into a kiss. Dick wrapped his arms tightly around Wally's neck, never wanting to let go. Wally lifted Dick slightly off the ground and spun him around as they kissed. They parted several minutes later, panting. "I love you so much Wally West!"

"I love you to Richard Grayson!" Wally renewed their passionate kiss and pulled Dick even closer.


End file.
